


Yo-Yo Bondage

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt. <br/>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo-Yo Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"James, this is NOT funny! Get that thing off me"  
James was standing on thin air and held his sides from all the laughter.  
"Stop it!" Piper demanded which only made James laugh harder.

James had become bored as he spent nearly an hour watching Piper tinker with a silver flute and so he had flung a yo-yo at Piper to get his attention. The string had wound itself around Piper´s fingers and every struggling movement to break free only constricted the string even further. Piper was captured - by a yo-yo.

Blue eyes glared at him over the rim of Piper´s glasses, but James only grinned and edged closer.  
Piper extended his bound hands. "Please?"  
Trickster´s grin became ...slightly evil and predatory.  
"The image of you, all tied up and begging me, usually involves a different setting." he admitted.  
Piper arched one brow.  
James came closer and whispered in Piper´s ear. "How about...we take this somewhat more private?"  
Piper smiled his wicked smile back. "I´m at your mercy," he replied and winked.


End file.
